Exemplary embodiments generally relate to computers, to television, and to data processing and, more particularly, to data packets in television formats, to display of additional information, and to electronic shopping.
Product placement in movies, advertisements, and other media can be improved. When a movie, for example, features a product or service, often times people would like to see the featured product or service without seeing the movie. Excerpts showing the product in the context of a well known film could be particularly persuasive to potential users. Or, the movie might be offensive to some people or the price of admission is too great. Regardless, an advertiser would like to have the featured product or service available to as many people as possible, even to those people who have not seen the movie. If the featured product or service was available to anyone, advertisers would benefit from increased exposure.